full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Xie Fang
Xie Fang is the overly honourable fighter that has dedicated her life to becoming the greatest martial artist in the world: to right the wrongs and protect the innocent. She travels to Everett to test her skills against her childhood rivals Arthur, Mai and Li Mei, in her ongoing aim to be the strongest in the world. While there she begins to fight crime and protect the city against those who would harm it, but after an altercation she winds up as a Black Weretiger Characteristics *'Name': Xie Fang *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Black Brown (Black with white stripes in Wereform) *'Eyes': Brown (Yellow in Wereform) *'Likes':Rice balls, kung fu anime, martial arts, meditation, arresting criminals, saving people, training students, ice cream, Arthur Amell *'Dislikes': Broccoli, ketchup, criminals, the man who murdered her father, the Red Lotus Pack, Mikoto(formerly), Mai Satomi *'Family': Appearance Casual Xie Fang is an average height young Chinese woman standing with straight dark brown, near black hair, she has clean clear skin and soft brown eyes and a very petite face. She is however incredibly strong in her body, possessing clearly defined muscles up her arms, and with her legs being incredible thick and well defined from years of physical training, looking like large slabs of muscle. Her body is unusually firm even before turning possessing incredible definition for her age. While she possess this very thick lower build and incredibly toned heart shaped rear she only has a set of very perky but small low b-cups. Fang often wear her elbow length hair tied up in two small buns on the upper back of her heads, with the rest of her dark brown hair being pulled back against her scalp leaving her high forehead fully exposed. She normally wears black spandex training shorts with a loose fitting white long sleeved shirt and light brown sleeveless jacket. She wears a pair of dark black combat boots everywhere she goes and also a dark black choker chain with spikes. When dressing up she will wear a long bright blue cheongsam, down to her knees, with gold and royal blue patterns, with light blue high heels. Were-Tigress As a were Tiger Xie shoots up from 5'3ft to 6'4ft her already powerful legs becoming well defined and growing outwards with her hips and very muscular buttocks. Possessing medium B-cups she still possessed a lithe upper body with her hair and buns now possessing small pig tails around to the back of her neck, with her hair taking on a black and white striped pattern. Her fur coat is black around the face, neck, shoulders, arms, side of the torso, outer hips, outer thighs, knees and legs. While she posses white fur over her torso, muzzle, stomach, inner thighs, hands, feet, lower bottom and white stripes down her arms, backside of hr legs and up her black tail. Pack Attire Background Born in Hong Kong, Xie's father was a major detective for Interpol, who was famous for catching and arresting dozens of international criminals and managed to make it big after busting members of the Black Dragon Syndicate. Little did he know that the triad was affiliated with the Red Lotus organisation and he and his wife were assassinated by a hired goon in a hit right in front on Xie's eyes. Forced to watch from the safety of a cupboards, where her mother had hidden her, Xie developed a fierce desire to avenge her father, bring her parents murderers to justice, and finally never be a weak as she was again. Taken in by a dojo master, who was a friend of her fathers, Xie trained from the age of nine to improve her skills and while she was not the best student initially, over the years she clawed her way up the ranks, eventually mastering her masters Dojo and moving onto others. From the age of twelve she went to multiple dojo's around Hong Kong and would eventually run into people such as Arthur Amell, and Mai Satomi who she was unable to beat. Still in her free time she used friends of her family to try and investigate her parents murder, and while she initially got into a lot of trouble with the police for getting involved where she wasn't supposed to, she learnt from her mistakes and managed to pick up on a few leads and even began to study criminology. However it was when she was fifteen (WIP) Personality Xie is a strong willed girl who prides honesty, strength and focus above all else. She is a very driven girl who has set herself goals that she aims to achieve above all else, and is almost constantly testing herself in new and creative ways. Above that she is a moral person with a strong sense of right and wrong, and while willing to play by the rules is willing to take matters into her own hands if need be, but not without discipline and a high degree of self control. Xie speaks in a very controlled way, and is always prepared to admit to her own failings, and strives to learn from them. She is also very charitable, looking for charities to work for, and while stern is very caring, especially of people younger than her, like when she defended Jean and Nawfar when the two were almost mugged while out shopping. Still Xie is obsessive to the extreme about her training and her aim to be the very best fighter in the world. Marked by her parents death she posses a deep level of insecurity and unless she is sure she is at least in the top 10 she cannot be happy knowing there are people stronger than her. Moreover Xie does not know how to have fun as a girl her own age, and while likes to dress up and wear refined clothes, she also would prefer to fight and train then go watch a movie or just hang out, even calling a sleepover 'dumb' because she did not understand it. It is clear to many that Xie is disconnected from society although strives to protect it all the same, and while prone to things going over her head she is still perfectly capable of empathising with people. Xie does however posses some interests beyond crime fighting, as she has shown a deep love of action anime, specifically martial arts ones, and has also shown a addiction to sugar coated rice balls and ice cream, becoming a little kid. Xie is also shown the ability to be very assertive and motherly at times, fawning over people who make messes and even once taking out a handkerchief and wiping a spec of dust of Arthurs face. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Delta Werecat' **'Climbing claws': Xie Fang claws are unnaturally adept at allowing her to climb almost vertical surfaces, giving her the ability to dangle from ceilings and scale skyscrapers with ease. *'Ki Projection': Thanks to her training under her master Zen Xie has mastered a series of techniques that allow her to manifest her Ki, allowing her to kick harder, punch faster and even generate minor telekinetic fields to block light attacks. Her most notable move is her ability to create a small energy ball that while slow can stun an opponent or even stop a car, and with concentrated focus she can release with enough force to cause an explosion. Skills *'Martial Arts': Xie has mastered several types of martial arts and is an exceptional hand to hand fighter, specialising in kicks with enough power to shatter concrete even before she was turned. *'Criminology': Ever since her parents were murdered Xie has been trying to develop the skills and abilities to help her solve the case of her fathers murder and track down those responsible. She has excellent detective skills and knows the correct way to handle a crime room and even has an understanding if not the proficiency with forensic science. *'Multilingual': Xie has travelled the world and knows how to speak all world languages and even a few remote ones. *'Computer skills': Wanting to make sure she can cover all bases Xie knows some hacking and information searching skills, and is very good at using computers. Equipment *'Pack Attire' Relationships Xie's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Trivia * Navigation Category:Werecats Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Amell Pack